1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the filling and/or emptying of containers, particularly (but not exclusively) containers for liquid or semi-liquid food products requiring aseptic conditions of handling and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the transfer of a liquid or semi-liquid food product to or from a bulk storage container it is known to provide a coupling member which can be coupled to a closure on the container to attach a feed or discharge conduit for the product. These known couplings, however, have been prone to operator error resulting in possible loss of product or internal contamination of the coupling and connected items. Moreover, in applications where asepsis is required it has been necessary, before the coupling is established, to wash or spray with a sterilising fluid those exposed surfaces of the closure and coupling member which are liable to come into contact with the product during filling or discharge. This has been inconvenient and liable to operator error, and moreover has been unreliable to achieve asepsis.